My Sweety Maid
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 30 - Baekhyun itu pembantunya yang imut, lucu, gemesin, ah pokoknya asyik buat dijahilin. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, si remaja sok kecakepan yang gengsinya diatas rata-rata. Mau bilang 'Baek, aku suka padamu. Kita pacaran, yuk' saja harus berpikir seribu kali seperti hendak mengajak anak orang kawin lari.- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - final


**CIC Fanfic 30**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"My Sweety Maid"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" _Aku butuh uang, Bi._ "

Baekhyun masih ingat ketika beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengatakan kalimat itu pada lawan bicaranya di telepon. Sebut saja dia Bibi Park.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kedua orangtuanya yang dengan begitu teganya memblokir semua kartu kredit milik Baekhyun, mengambil kunci mobil milik Baekhyun, menyita _Baekumi_ —anjing kecil peliharaannya, hanya karena satu hal.

Baekhyun mengalami penurunan nilai dalam mata kuliahnya.

Menurut Baekhyun, orangtuanya sungguh berlebihan. Mengingat barang-barang diatas tadi tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan nilai mata kuliah Baekhyun yang _anjlok_. Oke, pengecualian untuk _Baekumi_. _Baekumi_ satu-satunya objek yang kapanpun bisa membuat Baekhyun lupa belajar.

Dengan kartu kredit diblokir, rekening tabungan juga diblokir, jatah uang jajan diambil, mobil dirampas, _Baekumi_ yang dipisahkan dengan dirinya, membuat Baekhyun berpikir – _mungkin ini akhir dari hidupku._

Baekhyun bahkan sempat bolos kuliah sehari demi memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang dengan mudah agar orangtuanya percaya bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah anak yang lemah. Baekhyun ingin membuktikan kepada orangtuanya bahwa ia bisa mencari uang sendiri tanpa menyita banyak waktu belajarnya.

Dan nomor telepon Bibi Park-lah sang penyelamatnya.

Baekhyun langsung menghubungi Bibi Park, satu-satunya teman orangtuanya yang ia kenali.

Bibi Park hanya menyuruh Baekhyun mengerjakan hal yang mudah. Ia bahkan berjanji akan memberi Baekhyun uang jajan. Oh, Ya Tuhan! Betapa baiknya Bibi Park ini.

 **.  
.**

Akhirnya, dengan keyakinan yang penuh (keyakinan untuk mengambil jam kuliah malam hari demi bekerja di rumah Bibi Park pada pagi-sore hari), keesokan harinya Baekhyun datang ke rumah Bibi Park tepat pukul 9 pagi, dimana ia langsung disambut dengan wanita lumayan berumur namun tetap terlihat anggun itu di depan pintu rumah. Beberapa koper entah itu besar atau kecil berjejer rapi di samping Bibi Park.

"Jadi, Bibi tidak akan di rumah selama aku bekerja disini?" Itu Baekhyun yang mengawali pembicaraan. Ia masih bingung dengan situasi ini.

Bibi Park lekas tersenyum cerah bak sinar mentari di serial anak-anak berjudul _Teletubies_ , "Bibi akan berbulan madu –lagi— dengan Paman.." Bibi cantik itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah seorang pria yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disampingnya. Itu Paman Park.

"Kau bisa mengajak siapa saja kemari, Baek. Asalkan jangan membuat keributan di dalam rumah."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, hati Bibi Park ini terbuat dari apa sampai-sampai dia sebaik ini pada Baekhyun.

Tak ingin buang-buang waktu, kedua orang itu segera mengangkut koper-kopernya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Baekhyun membungkuk beberapa kali sebagai salam perpisahan.

Baekhyun berbalik badan, memandangi rumah megah nan luas milik Bibi Park. Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tugasnya telah dimulai.

Baekhyun harus bekerja keras demi mendapatkan uang.

Hari itu, Baekhyun secara resmi menjadi pembantu dadakan di rumah Bibi Park.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin Baekhyun harus mengucapkan beribu terima kasih di depan Bibi Park sampai suaranya habis. Lihat saja! Bahkan rumah ini begitu bersih dan rapi setelah ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Baekhyun jadi bingung harus mengerjakan apa di rumah sebesar ini. Apalagi dia sedang sendirian sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya berpusat pada sebuah pintu yang memiliki warna paling berbeda dengan pintu-pintu lain di ruangan ini. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengikuti kata hatinya untuk memasuki ruangan di balik pintu itu. Terdengar lancang memang, salahkan saja si Baekhyun yang terlalu penasaran.

Setelah menarik gagang pintu ke bawah dan mendorong pintunya, Baekhyun langsung disambut dengan sebuah kamar. Ya, kamar tidur biasa yang rapi. Hanya ada kasur, satu televisi lengkap dengan DVD Playernya, sebuah Playstation, beberapa gitar, beberapa pajangan kamar berupa pernak-pernik berbau basket, dan masih ada beberapa barang yang tertata rapi di dalam sana. Kaki mungilnya memaksanya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Yang pertama menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah sebuah foto berukuran lumayan besar yang menggantung di sisi ruangan. Foto itu semakin cantik dengan _frame_ berwarna ke emasan yang membingkainya.

Baekhyun dapat mengenali dua orang yang ada di dalam foto itu.

Yang pertama, yang sedang duduk dengan mengenakan gaun putih itu pasti Bibi Park. Wajahnya tetap terlihat anggun walau usianya terus bertambah. Yang kedua, yang duduk di samping Bibi Park dengan mengenakan stelan jas lengkap berwarna hitam, Baekhyun yakin itu Paman Park. Paman Park juga terlihat tampan dan makin gagah walau dimakan usia.

Dan yang ketiga itu, yang berdiri di belakang paman dan bibi Park, yang sedang tersenyum, yang tampan, yang poni pendeknya dinaikkan keatas, yang makin tampan jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, yang..

 _BAEKHYUN! ADA APA DENGANMU?!_

Baekhyun terlonjak dan menggeleng beberapa kali ketika menyadari pikirannya mulai kemana-mana.

Baekhyun tak memikirkan lagi siapa laki-laki tinggi di dalam foto itu. Ia lebih tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Keren! Dia punya lima _Rolex_!" Baekhyun berdecak kagum ketika melihat deretan jam tangan bermerk itu tertata tepat di samping televisi. Tangannya yang jahil terasa gatal jika tidak mencoba salah satu dari _Rolex_ itu. Baekhyun mengambil salah satu jam tangan berwarna hitam dan segera melingkarkannya pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Apapun akan terasa cocok jika aku yang memakainya." Baekhyun berkata dan tersenyum dengan bangga dan penuh percaya diri. "Aku akan beli yang seperti ini jika uangku sudah terkumpul!"

"Beli apa?"

Seketika Baekhyun terdiam membeku saat menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi sendiri di kamar ini. Jantungnya seakan berhenti bekerja saat ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan laki-laki tinggi berperawakan sangar bak tower pemancar sedang memandangnya tak suka. Dia masih berdiri disana, menyeramkan.

"Kau siapa?" si tower mulai melangkah mendekati _si jahil_ yang telah lancang mencoba-coba barangnya. "Mau kau apakan jam tanganku?"

Baekhyun sekarang terlihat seperti seorang maling yang ketahuan mencuri celana dalam orang lain di jemuran. Baekhyun benar-benar mati kutu. Sialan!

"A-Aku, Ba-Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, lalu dengan tidak berdosanya dia malah mengulurkan tangannya, "Ha-Hai.."

Si remaja tinggi yang mengenakan seragam khas anak SMA lengkap dengan jaketnya itu bukannya menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun, dia malah melengos dan melepaskan jaketnya lalu menggantungnya di kursi belajar.

"Oh, kau Baekhyun? Pembantu baru, kan?"

Mendengar ucapan santai dari laki-laki jelmaan tower ini, wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah dengan ekspresi " _Pembantu katamu?!"_

"Buatkan aku makanan. Aku lapar."

Bukannya mengiyakan perintah dari majikan, Baekhyun dengan beraninya cemberut sekaligus melotot di depan majikannya yang jelas-jelas tengah melepas seragamnya. Bagaimana lengan kekar itu terekspos jelas di depan Baekhyun. Bagaimana kulit bersihnya terlihat begitu menyenangkan jika disentuh. Dan bagaimana-

"Aku tahu jika aku ini keren. Tapi tidak usah melihatku seperti itu. Seperti melihatku sedang telanjang saja,"

 _Sialan! Baekhyun melamun lagi!_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Lucu sekali.

"Buatkan aku makanan, atau aku akan melepas celanaku sekarang juga."

Dengan kalimat itulah Baekhyun berlari dari kamar yang pemiliknya sialan itu dan segera membuat masakan di dapur dengan hati yang tidak ikhlas.

"Biar saja tidak ikhlas! Biar yang memakan masakan ini terkena diare seumur hidupnya!" batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak hari itu, Baekhyun baru tahu bagaimana lelahnya bekerja.

Lelahnya mencari uang.

Lelahnya berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah selama seharian.

Dan sejak hari itu juga, Baekhyun baru mengetahui bahwa Park Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi dengan senyum mempesona di dalam foto itu -yang sempat membuat Baekhyun terkagum-, ternyata tak semenyenangkan seperti apa yang Baekhyun kira sebelumnya.

Chanyeol itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suka sekali menyuruh.**

"Baekhyun! Ambilkan handukku!"

 **.  
.**

"Baekhyun! Kau kan anak kuliahan, kerjakan PRku, dong! Kau pasti bisa mengerjakan PR anak kelas 2 SMA."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tukang protes.**

"Aku tidak suka telur setengah matang! Masak lagi yang benar-benar matang!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau menyapu rumah itu yang benar! Lihat, masih banyak debu disini."

 **.  
.**

"Harusnya kau beli roti rasa cokelat! Mana ada laki-laki keren sepertiku suka dengan rasa stroberi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tukang gombal.**

"Baekhyun manis lho jika tersenyum! Coba senyum sekali lagi, dong?"

Pertama kalinya Baekhyun dibuat merona oleh Chanyeol. Ia menunduk sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Nah, sudah kupuji, kan? Sekarang buatkan aku roti bakar dan susu coklat, ya, ya, ya?"

 **JDUAK!**

Tapi pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tetap berdiri lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Dengan pipi yang masih sedikit merona, si pria manis itu membuatkan apa yang dipesan oleh majikannya.

Sebenarnya masih bayak lagi hal-hal yang membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin membenturkan kepala Chanyeol ke aspal saking jengkelnya. Tapi Baekhyun selalu mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol adalah anak dari Bibi Park, yang telah berbaik hati memberinya pekerjaan. Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan itu karena nantinya Bibi Park juga akan kecewa.

Tapi dibalik sikap Chanyeol yang selalu saja membuat ulah atau kejahilan saat ada Baekhyun, tersimpan Chanyeol _yang lain_ yang tentu saja tidak Baekhyun ketahui.

Jadi, intinya, Chanyeol itu...

 **.**

 **Diam-diam mencatat apa saja kesukaan Baekhyun.**

 **.**

"Luhan, besok antarkan aku ke toko roti stroberi dekat kampus, ya?"

Chanyeol buru-buru mengeluarkan note kecilnya saat dengan sengaja menguping pembicaraan Baekhyun dengan temannya lewat telepon.

Chanyeol menulis sesuatu disana.

 **'1. Baekhyun suka stroberi, sepertinya.**

 **.**

"Kai, kau kan tahu kalau sahabatmu ini suka nonton film, jadi aku boleh ya pinjam beberapa kasetmu? Boleh ya, ya, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Chnayeol menguping, dan menulis sesuatu di note kecil yang sekarang menjadi benda yang wajib dipersiapkan jika ada Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang diam-diam menyediakan pudding dan jajanan berbau stroberi di kulkas.**

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun amat menyukai stroberi. Jadi, tiap pulang sekolah, Chanyeol selalu mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa jajanan, tentu saja serba stroberi. Lalu secara diam-diam, semua jajanan itu ia letakkan di dalam kulkas.

Betapa senang hatinya, ketika melihat Baekhyun membuka kulkas dengan mata yang berbinar. Senyumnya selalu merekah saat mengetahui Baekhyun melahap semua jajanan itu dengan perasaan tidak peduli jajanan ini milik siapa.

Bagaimana manisnya Baekhyun ketika duduk seorang diri dengan berbagai macam jajanan di depannya. Bagaimana pipi Baekhyun menggembung karena saking lahapnya makan. Bagaimana bibirnya mengerucut lucu ketika menyadari jajanan kesukaannya telah habis dilahapnya sendiri. Bagaimana lucunya Baekhyun di mata Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol juga akan melakukan segala cara demi mengetahui semua tentang Baekhyun,** termasuk yang satu ini.

"Jackson?"

"Ya, paman?"

"Jackson kan keponakan Paman Yeolie yang paling tampan, benar tidak?"

"Ya, itu memang fakta,"

"Kalau begitu.. Jackson mau _dong_ membantu paman?"

"Tentu, karena Jackson keponakan paman yang paling tampan."

"Bagus! Tolong tanyakan pada Baekhyun, uhm- hal apa yang paling dia takuti? Bisa, kan?"

Jackson, si bocah 6 tahunan yang sore itu kebetulan dititipkan di rumah Chanyeol, sontak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Jackson melihat Chanyeol dengan muka aneh. Namun setelah menyadari satu hal, Jackson langsung tersenyum dengan jahilnya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu darimana bocah ingusan macam Jackson ini belajar tersenyum jahil seperti barusan.

"Paman menyukai Baekhyun ahjussi, ya? Hayooo.."

"Psssst! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Atau paman tidak akan membelikanmu hadiah!"

Jackson mengangguk takut-takut. Segeralah ia menemui Baekhyun yang kala itu sedang ada di dapur. Diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang memantaunya dari kejauhan.

Jackson menarik ujung baju Baekhyun, kemudian disambut dengan usakan sayang dari Baekhyun tepat di kepala Jackson. Setelah itu Chanyeol tidak mendengar apa-apa karena ia buru-buru kabur menuju kamarnya. Takut jika semua ini ketahuan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Baekhyun takut apa, Jack?" Chanyeol yang penasaran akut langsung mengguncang pundak Jackson ketika bocah lucu itu baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Dia takut gelap, paman."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, si remaja sok _kecakepan_ yang gengsinya diatas rata-rata. Ingin bilang " _Baek, aku suka padamu."_ atau " _Kau dan aku pasti cocok jika bersama. Kita pacaran, yuk?"_ saja harus berpikir jutaan kali, seperti mau mengajak anak orang kawin lari -_-

Karena itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengagumi Baekhyun dari jauh. Meluapkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun lewat ulah dan kejahilannya. Dan menahan bagaimana sakitnya ketika Baekhyun berkata mesra lewat telepon dengan seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-My Sweetie Maid-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin pepatah _'Tak kenal maka tak sayang'_ sepenuhnya tidak berlaku pada Chanyeol.

Karena Chanyeol telah menyayangi Baekhyun bahkan sebelum ia mengenal pria manis itu. Jangankan kenal, melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun saja Chanyeol belum pernah.

Semua ini bermula ketika Ibunya mengatakan akan ada orang yang membantu Chanyeol mengurus rumah saat Ayah dan Ibunya berbulan madu -lagi-. Sebenarnya Chanyeol menolak, semalas-malasnya Chanyeol, ia masih bisa kok jika hanya sekedar menyapu dan mengepel lantai, mencuci piring, mencuci dan menyetrika bajunya sendiri, dan memasak walau hanya mie instan dan telur gosong.

Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Ibunya lebih lanjut tentang si pembantu baru yang bernama Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung setuju dengan rencana Ibunya tentang menyewa pembantu itu.

Kata Ibunya, Baekhyun itu lucu. Selera humornya tidak perlu diragukan.

Baekhyun juga bisa dikatakan manis untuk takaran seorang pria yang beranjak dewasa. Matanya kecoklatan, sama seperti warna rambutnya. Baekhyun juga sangat lucu ketika tersenyum, karena matanya akan berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Manis sekali.

Ibunya juga bilang bahwa Baekhyun cepat akrab dengan siapa saja. Ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan betah jika berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun.

Mendengar penjelasan Ibunya tentang Baekhyun saja membuat Chanyeol sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dadanya terasa hangat ketika membayangkan dirinya bisa seharian dengan Baekhyun di rumah.

Dan benar saja, saat ia mendapati sosok manis itu berada di dalam kamarnya dan dengan jahilnya mencoba-coba koleksi jam tangan miliknya, saat itu juga bunga-bunga cinta terasa bermekaran di sekitar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar memuji kemampuan Ibunya mendeskripsikan tentang seseorang, karena sosok Baekhyun benar-benar sangatlah lucu. Tubuh mungilnya terasa sangat pas jika Chanyeol peluk. Pipi gembulnya seperti memanggil Chanyeol, minta untuk dicium. Baekhyun dengan wajah cantiknya itu pasti pantas sekali jika diperkenalkan Chanyeol didepan teman-temannya sebagai pacar barunya.

Tapi rasanya berat bagi Chanyeol untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyunlah yang mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu kepadanya.

Padahal, belum tentu Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

Sudah terlalu percaya diri, tapi ujung-ujungnya _ngenes._ Sakitnya dimana, Yeol?

Haha.

Ha.

Ya, semua itu lagi-lagi karena satu hal bernama gengsi.

Chanyeol mau peluk Baekhyun, tapi gagal karena ia ingat statusnya bukan siapa-siapa.

Chanyeol mau menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menyalurkan kehangatan yang dia punya untuk pria manis yang benci udara dingin itu, tapi lagi-lagi gagal karena ia sadar akan statusnya yang bukan siapa-siapanya Baekhyun.

Gengsi memang mempersulit keadaan, kawan.

Jadi, Chanyeol hanya bisa menjahili Baekhyun, karena ini satu-satunya cara agar ia tetap bisa dekat dengan si manis.

Melihat bagaimana wajah putih itu menahan kesalnya ketika yang lebih muda mulai berulah, itu merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah membantah perintah Chanyeol, dan ia tak pernah berontak ketika Chanyeol menjahilinya.

Seperti hari ini. Terhitung sudah lima hari Baekhyun bekerja di rumah Bibi Park, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk menjahili, menyuruh, dan menggoda Baekhyun.

"Baek, mau pulang?"

Chanyeol yang tengkurap diatas kasur dengan ditemani beberapa PR itu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari si pria berpunggung kecil yang tengah menata baju-baju Chanyeol ke dalam lemari.

"Ya, aku harus kuliah." sahut Baekhyun, masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol menyangga dagunya dengan sebuah pulpen, senyuman jahil mulai muncul dari wajah tampannya, yang jelas tidak dilihat oleh Baekhyun. "Bolos sehari sajalah, Baek."

"Aku tidak terbiasa membolos."

"Aku punya film baru, lho! Kau suka nonton film, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film bersama?" tawar Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang begitu bersemangat, khas seorang SPG.

Mendengar kata _film_ dan _nonton bersama_ yang ditawarkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi sedikit tergoda. Kelihatannya seru kalau nonton bersama Chanyeol. Bolos kuliah sehari juga sepertinya tak terlalu jadi masalah.

"Film apa memang?" Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, mendapati Chanyeol membuat gesture _'Kemarilah!'._ Dia berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Chanyeol segera menunjukkan kaset yang ia selipkan diantara buku PRnya.

"Kelihatannya menyeramkan." Baekhyun bergidik ketika melihat sampul plastik dari kaset itu dengan tulisan **'CLOWN'** di bawahnya yang dicetak dengan warna merah darah.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan _nyengir_ malu-malu, "Aku tidak berani nonton sendirian, makanya aku mengajakmu. Hehe.."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sambil tetap melihati sampul kaset itu. Setelahnya ia tersenyum tipis yang membuat mata Chanyeol berbinar seketika.

"Jadi, kita mau nonton dimana? Disini atau di ruang tengah?"

"Kau- kau benar mau nonton denganku?" Chanyeol masih tak percaya pada Baekhyun yang menyetujui tawarannya untuk nonton film bersama. Dia bertanya sekali lagi dan mendapat anggukan lembut dari Baekhyun, "Ya, Chanyeol."

"O-ok! Tunggu sebentar!" dengan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia menyelonjorkan kaki pendek Baekhyun dan menutupinya dengan selimut sampai sebatas paha. "Tunggu disini sebentar, ya? Aku akan mengambil beberapa cemilan di dapur. Tolong bersihkan buku-buku ku."

Lalu Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bersemu hebat di dalam kamar, sendirian. Baekhyun sungguh tidak percaya bahwa yang menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang dan menyelimuti kakinya tadi adalah Chanyeol.

 _"Tadi itu.. benar-benar Chanyeol, kan?"_ batin Baekhyun.

Mungkin Chanyeol sudah lelah menghadapi Baekhyun yang memaksakan bersikap cuek saat dia dengan sengaja menggoda dan menjahili Baekhyun. Apa yang dikatakan Ibunya dulu memang benar adanya.

 _Jangan menghiraukan orang yang tidak menyukaimu. Mereka akan berhenti dan lelah sendiri jika kau tidak mempedulikannya._

Tak sengaja mata sipitnya memandang sebuah foto yang terbingkai di sisi kamar ini. Itu foto Chanyeol dengan keluarganya. Foto yang membuat Baekhyun sampai sekarang masih merasa kagum terhadap sosok mempesona Chanyeol. Bagaimana si tampan Chanyeol seperti tersenyum kearahnya dari dalam foto.

Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun merona lagi, seperti gadis yang sedang kepentok cinta pertamanya.

Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang menghangat sambil tersenyum tak jelas. Ia masih menunggu Chanyeol yang tak kunjung memasuki kamar. Ambil cemilan dimana _sih,_ Yeol? Di Israel, ya? -_-

Namun tak lama setelah itu, keadaan di dalam kamar berubah. Baekhyun berjengit, ia ketakutan.

Dan Chanyeol masih belum ada di kamar itu. Baekhyun benar-benar sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dengan segala pikiran nista sekaligus jahilnya itu bukannya pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan seperti apa yang dikatakannya kepada Baekhyun, tapi ia malah pergi menuju bagian samping luar rumahnya.

Chanyeol memang tidak ada bosannya mengusik ketenangan Baekhyun. Pasti ada saja akal untuk membuat pria mungil itu kesal dibuatnya.

Dengan keyakinan penuh, Chanyeol mendorong semua saklar di depannya itu keatas, menyebabkan semua tegangan listrik di rumahnya padam seketika. Otomatis rumahnya jadi gelap gulita.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya. Di dalam sana, Baekhyun pasti berteriak ketakutan karena lampu di seluruh ruangan tiba-tiba mati. Dia juga tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang ketakutan. Pasti sangat lucu, dan Chanyeol pasti tertawa sambil berguling-guling ketika melihatnya.

Chanyeol berjalan santai memasuki rumahnya. Benar-benar gelap ternyata.

"Baek, listriknya mati. Kita tidak bisa nonton film." lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menahan tawa agar rencana menakut-takuti Baekhyunnya ini tidak ketahuan.

Biasanya, jika seseorang menghadapi atau menemukan hal yang ditakutinya, setidaknya orang itu akan berteriak. Tapi, kali ini mengapa tidak? Chanyeol masih ingat betul ketika Jackson mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa Baekhyun takut gelap. Jadi, seharusnya Baekhyun berteriak sekarang, atau setidaknya Baekhyun keluar dari kamar lalu memeluk Chanyeol karena saking takutnya. Omong-omong, Chanyeol berharap kemungkinan yang terakhir itu benar-benar terjadi.

Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapi.

"Harusnya dia keluar sekarang." Chanyeol menggumam sendiri seraya menempelkan daun telinganya ke pintu itu. Benar-benar hening, tidak ada suara apapun dari dalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol sadar akan satu hal. Seharusnya ia tak semudah itu mempercayai omongan Jackson, si bocah tengil itu, tentang Baekhyun yang takut gelap. Jackson bisa saja mengerjai atau bahkan membohonginya. Jackson sialan!

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit kesal, Chanyeol akhirnya mendorong pintu itu. Toh, Baekhyun memang tidak takut gelap, sepertinya.

Baru saja melangkah masuk, Chanyeol langsung disambut dengan suara ringikan yang terdengar pelan sekali. Chanyeol tidak tahu darimana asal suara itu. Yang jelas, Chanyeol mulai sedikit merinding.

"Baek?" suaranya menggema. Ia telusuri sudut kamarnya, namun yang Chanyeol temukan hanyalah kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba saja tengkuknya seperti dilewati oleh hawa dingin, menyeramkan, "Baek! Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Chan-chanyeol.."

Ringikan itu terdengar lagi, bahkan sekarang menyebut namanya. Chanyeol benar-benar akan keluar dari kamar ini lalu menghidupkan saklar rumahnya dan menyerah untuk mengerjai Baekhyun, tapi ia urungkan semua itu setelah mendengar suara yang muncul selanjutnya.

"Chan-Chanyeol.. Tolong a-aku.."

Suara itu terdengar begitu famliar bagi Chanyeol, seperti yang Chanyeol dengar setiap hari selama hampir seminggu ini. Dasar otak Chanyeol yang lambat, jadi butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk mengenali bahwa suara itu adalah milik...

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol yang gegabah tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sedikit berlari kearah tirai kamarnya, lalu menyibak tirai itu dengan terburu-buru agar kamarnya sedikit terang.

Dan disanalah Baekhyun. Duduk meringkuk di dekat meja kecil samping ranjang. Kedua tangannya menutupi telinganya. Pundaknya bergetar, dan Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas melihat mata lucu Baekhyun berair.

Baekhyun menangis.

"Baekhyun! Ada apa?!" Chanyeol berjongkok sambil mengguncang pundak rapuh pria manis di depannya. Namun Baekhyun tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Keningnya berkeringat. Bibir tipisnya bergetar. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol makin panik dibuatnya, "Katakan padaku! Siapa yang melukaimu?"

Jelas-jelas kau yang melukainya, Chan- _baka_ -yeol! Dasar bodoh -_-

Menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah ada di depannya, mencengkram pundaknya, dan terlihat jelas ada rasa kekhawatiran dari mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun makin terisak lalu dengan begitu lancangnya menarik tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh tegap itu, mengisyaratkan bahwa sekarang ia sungguh-sungguh takut.

Baekhyun mencengkram punggung remaja yang dipeluknya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dada Chanyeol, menemukan sedikit ketenangan hanya dengan mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang menggelitik telinganya, "A-aku, takut..."

Dengan segala kesadaran yang masih tersisa, dengan gerakan malu-malu juga, dengan senyumnya yang tertahan, Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun. Seketika bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran di sekitar mereka.

"Tidak perlu takut," Chanyeol mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun, "Aku.. ada disini, kok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm-ya?"

"Sampai kapan kau memelukku seperti ini?"

"Sampai listriknya menyala."

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol, jangan banyak bergerak! Selimutnya terbuka terus! Aku tidak suka udara dingin."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Panas sekali, Baek! Buka selimutnya!" Chanyeol berusaha menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Udaranya yang memang panas, atau kau yang memanas karena dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun, Yeol? -_-

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menarik selimutnya lagi sampai menutupi bahu mereka berdua.

"Buka selimutnya, atau aku keluar dari kamar?"

Mendengar ancaman Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung membuka selimutnya sambil sedikit merengut, "Baiklah baiklah!" Baekhyun kembali bergelayut pada tubuh Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang dibuat semanja mungkin. Chanyeol menahan senyumnya sekaligus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun yang imut ini sekarang juga.

Baekhyun tidak berbohong tentang dirinya yang takut kegelapan. Terbukti saat Baekhyun menangis tadi.

Kemudian karena saking takutnya, Baekhyun tidak berhenti terisak sebelum Chanyeol menitah tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan memperkosanya ditengah kegelapan. Chanyeol bisa saja melakukan itu, apalagi di rumah ini tidak ada orang lagi selain mereka berdua. Lalu, bisa saja setelah puas memperkosa Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengancam akan membunuhnya jika Baekhyun berani mengatakan atau mengadukan hal ini kepada orang lain.

Tapi Chanyeol anak yang baik, ternyata. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak berpikir sebelumnya jika Chanyeol akan membawa tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Remaja tinggi itu seperti ingin melindungi Baekhyun dari segala ketakutan yang menyerangnya.

Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun disampingnya. Baekhyun yang kala itu masih shock hanya bisa menurut saja. Dengan gerakan kaku, Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan pria mungil yang ada dalam dekapannya ini.

Tak tahu mendapat dorongan darimana, Baekhyun dengan manjanya malah -lagi-lagi- mendorong wajahnya agar mendekat ke dada bidang Chanyeol, dan menenggelamkannya disana. Lengannya juga sudah mulai berani melingkari tubuh Chanyeol. Yeah, beginilah Baekhyun ketika sedang ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau takut sekali dengan gelap?" suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan malam yang hanya ditemani oleh cahaya rembulan.

"Uh- itu," Baekhyun menjeda, "Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi."

"Jika kau tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, kenapa kau masih takut dengan gelap?"

Selalu saja, selalu saja Chanyeol membuatnya kehabisan jawaban dan kata-kata. Baekhyun makin membenamkan dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Aku, punya pengalaman buruk dengan kegelapan." jawab Baekhyun, lirih sekali.

Chanyeol mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan kali ini. Pria tinggi itu menyibak poni yang menutupi kening indah Baekhyun. Tidak ada rasa sungkan ataupun canggung sama sekali. "Benarkah? Pengalaman buruk yang seperti apa?"

"Dulu aku diculik, ditahan di ruangan yang tidak ada penerangan sama sekali," Baekhyun menjeda dan menarik nafasnya, "Lalu Baekbum, kakakku, ia datang dan berusaha melawan penculik-penculik itu. Aku merasa lega ketika Baekbum berusaha menyelamatkanku," Baekhyun makin erat mencengkram punggung Chanyeol. "Tapi.. harapanku untuk keluar dan bebas dari tempat gelap itu bersama Baekbum hancur ketika salah satu dari mereka menusuk punggung Baekbum, tepat di depanku."

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, mata Baekhyun telah basah. Mengingat masa lalunya, mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama kakak satu-satunya itu begitu menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku, bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Baekbum waktu itu.." Baekhyun terisak pelan, pundaknya bergetar dan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya. Ia usap-usap punggung sempit itu dengan sayang.

"Polisi baru datang ketika Baekbum sudah mati. Aku tahu Baekbum menangis sebelum matanya terpejam. Aku menyesal, kenapa penculik itu tidak menusukku sekalian biar nantinya Baekbum tidak sendirian disana."

"Kau- bicara apa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menyentil kening Baekhyun main-main, "Harusnya kau bersyukur masih diizinkan hidup." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Chanyeol, jangan kemana-mana, ya? Jangan tinggalkan aku, ya?" Baekhyun mendongak dengan wajah imut andalannya. Dia menemukan Chanyeol yang diam memandanginya.

Bunga-bunga cinta kembali bermekaran diantara mereka seperti iklan kopi di televisi.

Chanyeol tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat tulus dan menenangkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Tidak akan, kok." kembali ia mengusak surai kecoklatan milik Baekhyun yang bercahaya disinari cahaya rembulan, "Aku tetap disini."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencari posisi ternyamannya, dan tanpa sadar mendekap tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan dekapan kecilnya, "Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

Rasanya hangat sekali, bagaimana ketika tubuh kecil ini mendekap tubuhnya. Ingin sekali Chanyeol menciumnya, tapi masalah 'status' kembali menghalanginya

"Baekhyun?"

"Ungh-ya?"

"Kalau kau mau," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah-susah, dia bingung antara mengucapkan hal ini sekarang atau lain kali saja menunggu waktu yang tepat.

 _SEKARANG ATAU TIDAK SAMA SEKALI, YEOL!_

"Baekhyun, kalau kau mau-"

Krik.

Krik.

"-aku bersedia lho jadi pacarmu."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Jantung Chanyeol berhenti.

Krik.

Krik.

Chanyeol menahan nafas.

Krik.

Krik.

"Baekhyun?"

Krik.

Krik.

Chanyeol melirik ke bawah, mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi diiringi dengan dengkuran halus dari bibirnya.

"Untung kau sudah tidur." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega. Ditariknya selimut yang sempat tersibak tadi untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya lagi ke Baekhyun agar pria kecil ini makin hangat. Baekhyun bergerak sedikit, namun setelahnya ia kembali pulas dengan lengan yang melingkari tubuh Chanyeol, sangat nyaman.

Kalau begini sih, tidak masalah tiap hari listriknya mati.

Asalkan ada Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Chanyeol terbangun dengan perasaan kecewa.

Alarm di handphonenya berbunyi tepat pukul 6 pagi. Tepat pukul 6 pagi juga, Chanyeol tak menemukan sosok yang dipeluknya selama semalaman.

Sudah pulang pagi-pagi buta, tidak berpamitan pula. Chanyeol bersumpah akan memarahi Baekhyun jika besok bertemu dengannya.

Namun setelah menemukan seragam sekolahnya telah disetrika rapi dan digantung di lemari, Chanyeol segera mencabut sumpahnya untuk memarah-marahi Baekhyun tadi. Senyum di wajahnya yang masih mengantuk itu merekah. Dadanya menghangat. Pipinya merona ketika menemukan note kecil yang menyumbul dibalik saku seragamnya.

 **Maaf, aku pulang pagi-pagi sekali.**

 **Aku tidak tega membangunkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengantuk sekali ya, sepertinya :D**

 **Pagi ini aku tidak bisa mengurus rumah. Aku harus mengejar kuliahku. Maaf :(**

 **Aku sudah memasak untuk makan malammu kok, tenang sajaa. Kau tinggal memanaskannya lagi saat pulang sekolah.**

 **Kapan-kapan kita nonton film, ya? Aku harap listrik di rumahmu tidak mati lagi. Hehe.**

 **Salam,**

 **Baekhyun.**

"Manisnyaaa.." Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri membayangkan bagaimana jika Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu di depannya. Dia membaca satu note lagi yang terselip di belakang note sebelumnya.

 **Terima kasih, uh**

 **untuk yang tadi malam.**

 **Chanyeol baik sekali.**

 **Jangan lupa kerjakan PRmu, oke?**

 **^_^9**

Dan Chanyeol meleleh di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu Minggu pagi, biasanya Ayahnya akan membangunkan Chanyeol pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengajak putranya yang paling tampan itu jogging.

Chanyeol malas. Jelas, dia kan manusia setengah kerbau. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak ajakan Ayahnya itu. Daripada harus mendengarkan ceramahan Ayahnya tentang olahraga itu penting, jogging sangat bermanfaat bagi tubuh, dan bla.. bla.. bla.., Chanyeol lebih memilih mengalah untuk mengikuti Ayahnya berolahraga di pagi hari.

Setelah olahraga, sang Ibunda pasti akan memintanya untuk mengantarkan ke pasar dengan motor gedenya. Ibunya bilang dia bangga jika dibonceng oleh anaknya yang ganteng dunia-akhirat ini (karena otomatis dia akan jadi pusat perhatian warga pasar berkat anaknya yang tampan).

Waktu istirahat Chanyeol jadi tersita beberapa jam. Padahal tidak ada waktu istirahat lagi selain hari Minggu, bagi Chanyeol.

Belum lagi jika Jackson -anaknya Kak Yura- si keponakannya yang banyak omong itu main ke rumahnya. Jika Chanyeol bertemu dengan Jackson, rasanya dia ingin memasukkan Jackson ke dalam koper lalu melemparnya ke Samudra Hindia, karena Jackson selalu saja membuat masalah jika sedang main ke rumahnya. Chanyeol tidak suka.

Namun Minggu pagi yang cerah kali ini berbeda dengan hari Minggu sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ayahnya tidak ada. Chanyeol terbebas dari paksaan olahraga pagi yang melelahkan.

Ibunya juga tidak ada. Chanyeol terbebas dari profesinya sebagai tukang ojek dadakan.

Jackson beserta Kak Yura tidak akan datang jika tidak ada Ayah dan Ibunya di rumah. Chanyeol terbebas dari tuyul yang jahil beserta sesepuhnya yang cerewet itu.

Jadi Chanyeol bisa bangun siang sekali, tidak mandi, main Playstation seharian, dan bermalas-malasan di rumah. Ah~ senangnya.

Baru saja membayangkan Minggu paginya yang kali ini penuh kebahagiaan, lagi-lagi Minggu paginya kembali diusik oleh seseorang yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Rencana tidur panjangnya jadi terganggu.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau tidur!"

"Aku mau izin keluar bersama Kris, sebentar kok. Boleh tidak?"

Mendengar kata _Kris_ dan _keluar bersama,_ Chanyeol langsung bangun dari posisi tidur tengkurapnya. Dia mendapati Baekhyun dengan muka yang berharap.

"Kris yang waktu itu kemari? Yang tinggi itu? Yang sepertiAngry Bird itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, bibirnya mengerucut, "Dia bukan Angry Bird!"

Chanyeol mendengus, ia kembali tidur tengkurap, "Baek, dia itu bukan pria baik-baik. Lihat saja muka mesumnya."

"Aku cuma minta izin untuk keluar bersama Kris, bukan memintamu untuk mengomentarinya." Baekhyun merasa tersinggung rupanya. Memangnya tahu apa Chanyeol tentang Kris? Dasar! Sudah sok kecakepan, sok tahu pula.

"Keluar saja sana." Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangannya, mengusir Baekhyun secara halus agar ia dapat tidur di Minggu pagi yang cerah ini dengan tenang.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Nadanya terdengar riang. Baekhyun bahkan mengusak rambut Chanyeol sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

 _Semenyenangkan itukah keluar bersama Kris, si Angry Bird itu_? Chanyeol membatin.

 _Memangnya keluar bersama kemana? Paling-paling juga ke kedai bakso dekat perumahan, disitu kan murah harganya._ Chanyeol mulai iri, sekaligus lapar _sih_ ketika membayangkan bagaimana hangatnya kuah bakso yang dijual di kedai dekat perumahannya.

 _Aku juga bisa mengajakmu keluar bersama ke bulan._ Kali ini Chanyeol mulai ngaco.

Saat terdengar suara pagar yang dibuka bersamaan dengan suara mobil yang datang, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari ranjang dan sedikit mengintip lewat tirai kamarnya.

Chanyeol pikir itu Ayah dan Ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang, atau malah Kak Yura dengan tuyul kecilnya yang tumben-tumben berkunjung. Matilah kalau sampai mereka datang, bisa-bisa acara _hibernasi_ nya gagal total.

Ternyata semua dugaan Chanyeol salah, pemirsa.

Dari tirai kamarnya yang sedikit tersibak ini, Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun disana.

Ya, Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang menyambut si Angry Bird dengan pelukan saat dia baru saja turun dari mobil.

Satu fakta yang terpaksa Chanyeol ketahui walau itu menyakitkan:

 **Baekhyun tidak berstatus jomblo seperti dirinya.**

Satu fakta lagi yang menurut Chanyeol memprihatinkan:

 **Pacar Baekhyun adalah Angry Bird.**

Menyedihkan.

 **.**

Tentu saja Chanyeol tak membiarkan Baekhyun keluar bersama Kris dengan tenang begitu saja.

 **"Ada apa, Chanyeol?"**

Chanyeol berbinar saat mendengar suara Baekhyun tidak terdengar keberatan mengangkat panggilannya walau Baekhyun sedang keluar bersama uhm- mungkin pacarnya.

"Kau sudah sampai mana?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, **"Aku baru saja keluar dari gerbang perumahan. Ada apa, Chanyeol? Kangen ya karena tidak ada aku di rumah?"**

"Hah- apa?" Chanyeol salah tingkah, "Siapa bilang aku kangen? Dasar! Sebelum pulang, belikan aku roti coklat-pisang, bakso, dan ayam _spicy_ , oke?

 **"Kita beli bersama waktu aku pulang saja, ya?"**

"Tidak mau! Aku mau ketika kau pulang, kau sudah membawa semua pesananku!"

Chanyeol dapat mendengar Baekhyun yang menarik nafas disana. Menyuruh dan menjahili Baekhyun itu mengasyikan sekali.

 **"Bailklah."**

"Jangan lupakan pesananku," Chanyeol menjeda, mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Jangan pulang terlalu malam!"

 **"Chanyeol perhatian sekali.."** Baekhyun terkikik.

Kemudian Chanyeol memutus sambungan teleponnya secara tiba-tiba.

Remaja tinggi itu merebahkan tubuhnya pasrah diatas ranjang. Pandangannya menerawang, membayangkan apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun bersama Kris diluaran sana.

Mereka pasti bergandengan tangan satu sama lain dan saling memandang, layaknya anak muda yang sedang berpacaran.

Chanyeol juga ingin seperti itu. Ingin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, memandangi mata lucunya, menciumi pipi halusnya, tapi lagi-lagi masalah status kembali menghalangi.

Apalagi Baekhyun sudah menjadi hak milik orang lain, alias si Angry Bird itu.

Minggu pagi yang bahagia, tidak sepenuhnya terasa bahagia seperti yang Chanyeol bayangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol bisa saja membuat ramen jika ia tidak mempedulikan seberapa banyak makanan yang telah dipesannya pada Baekhyun. Anak itu pasti kecewa kalau Chanyeol tak memakan makanan yang jelas-jelas dipesan oleh Chanyeol sendiri. Jadi Chanyeol lebih memilih menonton televisi di kamarnya, sendirian, tak menghiraukan perutnya yang sudah berteriak minta diisi asupan makanan.

Baekhyun tadi berjanji untuk pulang pukul 8 malam dengan membawa makanan yang telah dipesan Chanyeol.

Tapi nyatanya, sampai jam setengah sembilan Baekhyun tak kunjung datang. Chanyeol khawatir, itu jelas. Ia takut akan terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun. Ibunya juga berpesan pada Chanyeol bahwa selama jam kerja, Baekhyun adalah tanggung jawab Chanyeol. Jadi jika Baekhyun terluka atau apalah itu pada jam kerja, Chanyeol lah yang harus tanggung jawab.

Baekhyun itu kan kecil, kurus, dan kemayu, mana bisa dia melawan jika ada orang jahat yang mengganggunya.

Sialan, Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir!

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi Baekhyun, dan meneriakinya, Chanyeol mendengar suara pagar yang dibuka. Segera ia melihat keluar dari jendela kamarnya, dan Chanyeol bernafas sangat lega ketika laki-laki mungil yang ditunggunya dari tadi itu turun dari taksi.

Chanyeol buru-buru menyiapkan wajah tergarangnya, bersiap menyambut Baekhyun dengan amukan sayangnya.

Namun niatan untuk memarahi Baekhyun seketika gagal ketika melihat si mungil itu berdiri tepat di ambang pintu. Hatinya mencelos begitu saja, jantungnya seperti merosot ke lambungnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Bahu Baekhyun bergetar. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap pria di depannya sedikitpun.

"Baek, ada apa?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun. Sedetik setelahnya, semua terjadi begitu saja. Baekhyun menubruk tubuh Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. Kepalanya bersandar di dada hangat itu dan menumpahkan segala kesedihannya disana.

Mulanya Chanyeol ingin membentak Baekhyun karena menangis tak jelas seperti anak kecil. Tapi setelah melihat bekas kebiruan di leher putihnya, ditambah dengan bagian bahu kausnya yang robek, Chanyeol jadi mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun sampai terguncang seperti ini.

"Kau terluka?" Chanyeol mencengkram pundak Baekhyun, mencoba menatap Baekhyun, namun yang ditatap berusaha menghindar.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil masih tetap menunduk.

Chanyeol bernafas lega. Setidaknya Baekhyun tak terluka. "Kau- belum mandi kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman hangatnya, "Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang. Aku akan mencarikan bajuku yang pas untukmu."

Segeralah Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun yang penurut itu kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Belum sampai di kamar mandi, Baekhyun berhenti melangkah lalu memberanikan diri untuk menghadap Chanyeol.

Ia mengangkat kantung plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Chanyeol bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Baekhyun membawa kantung plastik itu.

"Aku hanya dapat roti isi pisang-coklat. Aku juga ingin roti stroberi, jadi aku membelinya juga. Tidak apa, kan?" ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir yang masih bergetar, menggemaskan sekali.

Chanyeol mengambil kantung plastik itu, lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas, "Kita akan makan roti ini sambil nonton tv, oke? Setelah itu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. _Jja,_ cepatlah mandi!"

Kata Kakaknya, jika ada seseorang yang memiliki kasus yang sama seperti Baekhyun, jangan ingatkan kembali akan trauma yang dialaminya. Itu akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk, dan Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun stres karena ini.

Baekhyun selama ini telah salah mengira. Didalam pikirannya, Baekhyun selalu menganggap Chanyeol adalah orang yang hanya bisa membuatnya kesal. Terbukti ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya melakukan berbagai hal tanpa mempedulikan betapa lelahnya Baekhyun waktu itu.

"Chanyeol baik sekali padaku."

Tapi ia baru sadar. Yang kemarin menenangkannya sewaktu listrik di rumah ini mati adalah Chanyeol. Yang sekarang membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat adalah Chanyeol juga.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikanmu dan keluargamu dengan apa,"

Baekhyun bergumam sendiri tepat di depan Chanyeol. Menyesali pikiran jeleknya selama ini tentang Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun berjinjit terlebih dahulu sebelum ia berhasil mencium pipi pria di depannya. Baekhyun tak tahu siapa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu, yang jelas Baekhyun puas saat melihat pipi Chanyeol mendadak bersemu lucu.

"Aku mandi dulu, ya?"

Kemudian Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mandi dan mulai menyegarkan tubuh lelahnya di dalam sana, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung dengan pipi bersemu dan mulut menganga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bangun pagi dengan perasaan yang kecewa. Kecewa karena hari ini adalah Senin, itu tandanya dia harus bangun dan sekolah.

Dan karena hari ini hari Senin, berarti masa bekerja Baekhyun yang selama seminggu itu berakhir hari ini juga. Jadi Baekhyun tidak akan ada di rumahnya lagi.

Membayangkan bagaimana sepinya jika nantinya Baekhyun pulang dan tidak berada di rumah ini lagi membuat Chanyeol jadi malas bangun dan memulai aktivitasnya.

"Lho, sudah bangun? Tumben bangun pagi sekali?" Ibunya yang baru saja membuka pintu itu sempat kaget saat melihat Chanyeol sudah bangun duluan tanpa harus dibangunkan.

Sang Ibu duduk di pinggiran ranjang, mengusap rambut putranya yang beranjak dewasa itu, "Baekhyun mengajarkanmu bangun pagi, ya?"

"Tidak tahu." Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Ibunya.

Melihat anaknya yang sepertinya sedang tidak berada pada mood yang baik, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum maklum, "Ayahmu menunggu di dapur. Ada hal yang mau dia bicarakan."

Chanyeol bangun dengan ogah-ogahan, "Ya, aku akan ke dapur setelah mandi." jawab Chanyeol lemas. Kemudian Ibunya keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Chanyeol, sendirian, kesepian.

Chanyeol melihat seragam sekolahnya yang tergantung rapi di lemari. Dia masih ingat, dua hari yang lalu Baekhyun menyelipkan catatan kecil di dalam saku seragamnya.

Chanyeol mendekati seragam itu, lalu merogoh saku seragam dan mendapati sebuah note kecil berwarna merah muda.

Wajah kantuknya seketika cerah dan bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum ketika membaca setiap kata yang ditulis di note itu.

 **.**

 **Selamat pagi, Chanyeolie~**

 **Cepat bangun, mandi, dan sikat gigi, ya?**

 **Kau tahu, orangtuaku sudah mengembalikan semua barang-barangku :)**

 **Aku tidak akan lupa semua kebaikanmu, kok. Tenang sajaaa..**

 **Walau nanti aku tidak ada di rumahmu, kau tetap harus mengerjakan PRmu! Jangan jadi anak yang malas! Jangan bangun siang-siang!**

 **Aku, pasti merindukanmu..**

 **Sampai bertemu di lain waktu :))**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya malu-malu. Dengan hanya menyelipkan note di saku seragamnya, Baekhyun mampu membuat semangat Chanyeol untuk memulai aktivitas tumbuh kembali.

Baru saja saat Chanyeol ingin meletakkan note itu kedalam laci meja belajarnya, dia baru menyadari jika ada satu note lagi yang ternyata belum dibacanya.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar dengan masih mengenakan pakaian tidur setelah membaca note yang satu ini.

 **.**

 **Kalau tidak salah, ada yang mengatakan bersedia jadi pacarku.**

 **Siapa, ya? :v**

 **Xixixi**

 **.**

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun belum pulang.

Karena ikatan batin orang yang telah dijodohkan bersama memang sulit untuk dielak. Eaaa :v

 **..**

"Baekhyun mengajarkan Chanyeol bangun pagi, ya?"

Baekhyun terkejut lalu tertawa kecil, "Ah? Tidak, Bi. Chanyeol rajin bangun pagi sejak aku mengatakan jika dia bangun kesiangan terus, maka jodohnya akan dipatuk ayam ." Dia kembali pada pekerjaannya yaitu membantu Bibi Park mencuci buah-buahan, sedangkan Bibi Park sendiri sedang merapikan meja makan.

Bibi Park ikut hanyut dalam candaan pagi ini, "Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan percaya leluconmu begitu saja,"

"Tapi Chanyeol berbuat baik padamu 'kan selama Bibi tidak ada?"

Baekhyun tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya. Membayangkan bagaimana sosok Chanyeol itu membuatnya enggan untuk berhenti berkerja dari rumah ini. "Chanyeol anak yang baik," Pikirannya kembali diingatkan ketika Chanyeol memeluknya semalaman saat listrik di rumah ini mati, "Chanyeol baik sekali, dan.. dia punya bakat untuk menghibur seseorang."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kok. Aku ini anak yang baik memang."

Tiba-tiba suara familiar itu muncul tepat di belakang Baekhyun, beriringan dengan lengan hangatnya yang merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang. Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun -lagi-, entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyunie~" Chanyeol berbisik, menggelitik telinga Baekhyun, "Coba tebak, siapa yang sekarang punya pacar baru?" Remaja yang masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya lengkap dengan rambut yang acak-acakan itu memutar tubuh si mungil tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Siapa, yaaaaa?" Baekhyun menggoda, "Aku tidak tahu~"

Dan Baekhyun baru sadar jika Bibi Park sudah tidak ada di ruang makan itu.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat dengan seseorang yang menciumku di depan kamar mandi. Siapa, yaaa?" Chanyeol memasang muka berpikirnya, sedangkan Baekhyun dilanda malu yang luar biasa. "Chanyeol!" Satu cubitan manja berhasil mendarat di pinggang Chanyeol. Yang dicubit malah tertawa setelahnya.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kemarin itu ciumnya di pipi?" Chanyeol merengut, sok imut sekali, _ewh,_ "Aku juga ingin kau cium disini, lho." Chanyeol memaju-majukan bibirnya, "Ayo, cium!"

"Oh, Chanyeolie minta cium?" Baekhyun mengusap-usap pipi Chanyeol, "Minta cium sekarang?"

"Ya, Baekhyunieee. Yang lamaaaa~"

 **JTAK.**

"Sikat gigi dulu, baru minta cium! Dasar jorok!" Baekhyun tertawa setelah melihat Chanyeol mengaduh karena pukulan di kepalanya. Tapi dasar Chanyeol anak yang tak punya takut, jitakan dari Baekhyun itu tak berarti apa-apa baginya, dia malah bermanja-manja lagi ke 'pacar' imutnya.

"Hari ini Baekhyunie tidak boleh pulang! Temani aku.."

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah jam tujuh, kau bisa terlambat jika tidak segera berangkat."

"Aku sudah terlambat, Baek. Daripada nanti mendapat hukuman karena datang terlambat, lebih baik tidak usah masuk sekalian." Chanyeol mempertemukan keningnya dengan milik Baekhyun, "Lagipula, aku ingin bermanja-manja bersama pacarku, sehariaaaaaan~"

"Mandi dulu, oke?"

Chanyeol tetap keras kepala, dia menarik tubuh Baekhyun, menuntunnya menuju kamar, "Aku ingin tidur bersama Baekhyunie-"

"Peluk aku seperti aku memelukmu.." sambung Chanyeol sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Sepertinya Senin pagi kali ini akan menjadi Senin yang indah bagi Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-end-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[epilog]**

 **..**

"Jackson bersamaku, Kak."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas sekaligus mendengus. Tuyul yang satu ini kerjaannya hanya bisa mengganggu ketenangan saja.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantar pacarku pulang, tapi Jackson merengek minta ikut." Sekarang malah Chanyeol yang merengek, "Dia merepotkan sekali, Kak! Anakmu ini- aish, banyak maunya! Minta donat lah! Minta susu coklat lah! Aku tidak mau tahu, setelah ini kau harus mengganti uangku!" jawab Chanyeol geram, hidungnya bahkan sampai kembang-kempis.

"Lain kali jangan titipkan Jackson ke rumahku jika aku akan kencan bersama Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya gusar kedalam saku celananya.

Jackson itu selalu saja membuat masalah. Niat Chanyeol ingin kencan bersama Baekhyun di taman kota sekalian mengantarnya pulang jadi gagal karena si tuyul yang satu ini merengek minta ikut. Chanyeol jadi tidak bisa berduaan bersama Baekhyun. Huh!

"Lihat, Yeol. Dia sampai takut karena melihatmu membentak-bentak Ibunya." Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat Jackson yang ada digendongannya mendadak merangkul lehernya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Masa bodoh!"

Melihat Jackson dan Baekhyun yang makin kesini makin dekat dan menempel satu sama lain, Chanyeol jadi jengkel sendiri. Sebenarnya disini siapa yang menjadi pacar Baekhyun? Chanyeol atau Jackson?

"Kalian- bisa tidak jangan terlalu dekat?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menggelikan itu, Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

Oh, jadi Chanyeol cemburu? Cemburu dengan Jackson, bocah lucu ini?

"Jackson?"

Jackson mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar namanya disebut, "Uhm?" Suara kecilnya terdengar menggemaskan sekali di telinga Baekhyun, namun tidak di telinga Chanyeol.

 _Jackson itu pintar cari perhatian. Lihat! Suara dan mukanya diimut-imutkan begitu. Ewh._ Protes Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Jackson tampan sekali, ya? Lucu pula, seperti Chanyeol ahjussi." Dicubitnya pipi Jackson yang gembul itu.

"Kalau aku bosan dengan Chanyeol, Jackson bisa lho jadi pacarku,"

Mata Jackson berbinar, dia tersenyum ceria seperti baru saja dibelikan mainan baru, "Benarkah?"

Sedangkan Chanyeol, hidungnya sudah kembang-kempis bak hidung kerbau dan sudah siap-siap untuk memberikan sentilan sayang di kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari diiringi tawa bahagia darinya dan dari Jackson juga.

"Kalian! Yak! Awas saja, ya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tak perlu menghiraukan siapa atau bagaimana** _ **masa lalu**_ **orang yang kau cintai.**

 **Buat kenangan baru bersamanya, dan jadikan setiap** _ **moment**_ **sebagai kenangan yang sempurna..**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
